walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
400 Days
"400 Days", retitled "The Walking Dead: 400 Days", is a DLC and special episode for Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season One. It focuses on five different protagonists: Vince, Wyatt, Russell, Bonnie, and Shel, each in their own short personal stories in a tight geographic area. There is an epilogue which brings the 5 stories together. "400 Days" bridges the gap between the players choices with Lee Everett in Season 1 and the events of Season 2. This DLC is not included in the Season Pass for Season 1, but it requires at least the first episode to be installed on a user's game system in order to play. Synopsis With most of it based on a truck stop called Gil's Pitstop on a Georgia highway, "400 Days" tells five linked stories; each taking place at different points in time and from the point of view of a different survivor, from one day before the undead apocalypse to day 400. The five stories can be played in any order and will change based on the choices that you make. Echoes of the choices you made in Season 1 will carry over into "400 Days" and the choices you make in "400 Days" will resonate into Season 2. At the end of "400 Days", the stories are wrapped up, and leaves a few hints towards what we can anticipate to see from Season 2. Plot/Stories Each story takes place at different points in time and from the point of view of a different survivor near Gil's Pitstop. They each contain a different choice for the player to make (this will total 5 choices, which is the same amount of choices as in a single episode of Season One or Season Two). "Vince's Story" - Day 2 :For the complete plot synopsis, trivia, see Vince's Story. :Vince's story starts a day before the outbreak, and then follows his arrest and adjustment to the zombie apocalypse among fellow inmates the second day of its inception. "Wyatt's Story" - Day 41 :For the complete plot synopsis, trivia, see Wyatt's Story. :Wyatt's story follows an escape attempt with his companion away from an aggressor into a dense foggy forest. "Russell's Story" - Day 184 :For the complete plot synopsis, trivia, see Russell's Story. :Russell's story is about him being picked up by an unstable stranger after hitchhiking along the Georgia road. "Bonnie's Story" - Day 220 :For the complete plot synopsis, trivia, see Bonnie's Story. :Bonnie's story is about her being followed through a cornfield by a group of mysterious, flashlight-wielding figures, and her subsequent attempt to defend herself. "Shel's Story" - Days 236 & 259 :For the complete plot synopsis, trivia, see Shel's Story. :Shel's story follows her attempt to create a safe refuge in the central truck stop along with her sister, and other fellow survivors, notably the cancer support group who were last seen in Savannah in "Around Every Corner". Epilogue - Day 400 : For the complete plot synopsis, trivia, see Epilogue. :The epilogue follows Tavia attempting to persuade the survivors of '400 Days' to come with her to join a safe community. The choices the survivors made, as well as the dialogue choices of Tavia, will determine who goes and who does not. This carries on into Season Two, when we learn about what settlement Tavia tried to lead them to. The only way to bring all 5 characters to the settlement is to shoot Danny's foot off in Vince's story, win scissors paper rock in Wyatt's story, Leave Nate in Russell's story and leave in the RV with Shel. Bonnie will come regardless of your decisions. For Russell to come to the camp you also must mention that there may be other survivors at the settlement. In-Game Decisions This list shows some of the current choices made by players that were tracked by the game. :For the complete in-game stats, see Video Game Statistics. Danny or Justin: Whose foot did you shoot off? ''(Vince's story)'' *Shot Justin's foot off - 70% *Shot Danny's foot off - 30% Stay or Go: Did you stay in the car or get out? ''(Wyatt's story)'' *Stayed in the car - 50% *Got out of the car - 50% Left Nate: Did you leave Nate or stay with him? ''(Russell's story)'' *Left Nate - 75% *Stayed with Nate - 25% Liar: Did you lie to Leland? ''(Bonnie's story)'' *Lied - 75% *Told the truth - 25% Killed Stephanie?: Did you leave in the RV or kill Stephanie? ''(Shel's story)'' *Left in the RV - 75% *Killed Stephanie - 25% After completing this episode and seeing the above stats, a chart showing which of the five survivors went with Tavia and which ones stayed is then seen. Like the special stats in Around Every Corner and No Time Left, this screen is only seen after completing the episode and cannot be seen from the Stats option in the Episode Select. Cast 400 Days/Starring|Starring 400 Days/Also Starring|Also Starring Credits Deaths *Macon Resident (Off-Screen) *Marcus Crabtree *Annie *Jerry (Alive and Zombified) *Clyde (Alive and Zombified) *Danny (Off-Screen, Determinant) *Justin (Determinant) *Bennett (Determinant) *Walt (Determinant) *Jean (Alive) *Dee *Leland (Determinant) *Vernon (Confirmed Fate) *Roberto (Determinant) *Boyd (Off-Screen, Determinant) *Stephanie (Off-Screen) Impacts This list shows the narrative consequences effected by choices from previous episodes of Season 1. *Depending on the player's choice in Season One of saving Doug or Carley, the saved one will appear as a rotting corpse full of maggots on the side of the road in Russell's story. *In Shel's story, the cancer patients mention to the group about stealing Kenny's boat in "No Time Left". Depending on who (and if) you left anyone to guard the boat, they'll mention them by their features, "guy with the mustache" If Kenny stayed, "woman and her boyfriend" if Omid and Christa stayed, and "teenage kid" if Ben stayed. **Also, if Lee threatened Vernon when they first met in "Around Every Corner", he is mentioned by Clive about his remark of Vernon not being able to shoot him. Clive states that if Lee had said that to him, he would've shot him. Also, if Lee lied to Vernon about having medicines, Clive will state that caused them to lose Brie and Vernon. Promotional Poster Trivia *Not including the story selections, "400 Days" contains eight chapters. *First appearance of Bonnie. *First appearance of Tavia. *First appearance of Eddie. *First (and last) appearance of Vince. (Determinant, If stayed at the camp) *First (and last) appearance of Wyatt. (Determinant, If stayed at the camp) *First (and last) appearance of Russell. (Determinant, If stayed at the camp) *First (and last) appearance of Shel. (Determinant, If stayed at the camp) *First (and last) appearance of Becca. (Determinant, If stayed at the camp) *First (and last) appearance of Roman. (Alive) *Last appearance of Carley. (Corpse, Determinant) *Last appearance of Doug. (Corpse, Determinant) *The Telltale Games twitter released Vines revealing characters such as Russell, Bonnie, Vince, Wyatt, and Shel before the official announcement. Each Vine post was assigned a day for each character: Day 184, Day 220, Day 2, Day 41, and Day 236, respectively. *This is the only episode so far that Clementine does not appear in (excluding the Michonne mini series). *The player can play each of the five stories in any order, and like the first season, the choices you make in each one will affect the next one and so forth, and some characters may or may not show up in Season Two depending on how the player plays this episode. *The song playing at Gil's Pitstop in the intro is "Baltic Sea" by Orphanette. *In Shel's story, there is a jar of Banang on the shelf in the storage room in the diner. This is an Easter egg for Telltale's earlier "Sam and Max" series. *Chronologically, if Wyatt stayed in the car in Wyatt's story, then kill zombified Clyde in Russell's story, Wyatt and Bonnie will have no interaction with a walker in their stories. *The song that plays on Nate's Radio when letting Russell nearly get eaten by a female walker is "Walk Among the Cobras" by Dan Sartain. *During the credits, there are stills of the consequences of some of the player's choices, such as: **Justin/Danny being devoured by walkers just outside the bus, having tried to drag himself to safety. The blood trail left by their severed foot on the road can be seen during Bonnie's story. **If Wyatt left Eddie behind, he can be seen holding Bennett, looking in horror behind him as Nate stands far away looking towards him. If Eddie leaves Wyatt behind, Nate can be seen standing over Bennett. **Roman and Clive examining the damage of Shel's escape or Becca standing behind the truck where Stephanie was, possibly listening to Shel killing her. **An undead Clyde dragging himself away from the rest stop, if Russell didn't finish him. **Leland's body lying next to Dee's, if Bonnie doesn't convince him to leave. *This is the first episode where the Howe's Hardware is mentioned by Tavia. Her community, and the community that would be later seen in the second season. *There is an Easter egg on the notice board, an unnamed man can be seen wearing a shirt that says TTG, which stands for Telltale Games, the developer and publisher of the game. **There is an additional Easter Egg found on the notice board in the introduction; a picture of a man who closely resembles that of Walter White from Breaking Bad. The format of the missing poster itself also reflects the work of an episode of the series, in which Walter goes missing and his son creates a "Missing - Have You Seen This Man?" poster with an accompanying photo which matches Walter's physical appearance. **Among the missing persons pictures is a middle aged man with facial hair and a fishing hat that looks a lot like Dale from the comic series *This is the first and so far only episode where the player can play through the whole sequence and not unlock all the achievements or trophies. Goofs/Errors *In the chapter selection, Bonnie's story is titled "Day 236", and Shel's story is titled "Day 220". *In "Long Road Ahead", after when either Carley or Doug get shot by Lilly, both face different directions. Curiously, in Russell's story, both Doug and Carley's corpse's have noticeably been moved, now both facing in the direction where the RV came from. Also, the walker parted in two by Kenny, and a car in the background, are no longer present. *Eddie's car is a 1980s Volkswagen Rabbit which does not have electric windows. *In Vince's story, if Vince chose to shoot off Danny's foot, Vince's right hand goes through his handcuffs when he fires it the first time. Justin's handcuffs disappear when he and Vince exit the bus, despite the fact they never retrieved the keys to unlock them. **Similarly, Danny/Justin will not have their handcuffs on if they appear in Russell's story as a walker. *If Shel abstained when deciding to kill or free Roberto, and Roman decides to set him free, he will later accuse Shel as if she made the choice and not him. *If Shel chose to leave in the RV in Shel's story, the RV accelerates too quickly to be realistic. *In the epilogue scene, before the photos are being thrown in the fire, Wyatt's picture shows he's wearing a baseball cap, but earlier in the game when displayed on the notice board, he wasn't. *In the end credits, Roberto's name is listed as "Robert". *At the end, Vince will ask Tavia how do they know if her community will work out, no matter if they left with her or stayed at the camp. Glitches *In Russell's story, if the player looks up for too long while checking to see where Walt is shooting from. Russell will duck back down at Nate's command, but then Nate will be shot and killed by Walt, resulting in a game over. The game saves just before he's killed, meaning the player is stuck and has to rewind back to a previous part of the story. *When Russell looks up to see where the shooter is, sometimes the screen will still turn red even if Russell ducks behind Nate's pickup truck, resulting in Russell being shot and killed, and game over. This rarely happens and will most likely not happen again in a second attempt. Deleted Sequences *Nate has two unused audio clips where he apologizes to Walt and Jean in a sincere tone, and in a tone that suggested that he was annoyed by this. *In an unused audio clip, Clive asks Roman; "She had traveled a lot with you right? Was she not a bartender?" It is unsure whether he's talking about Shel or Stephanie. Also, he asks Roman if "Becca knows anything?" which is unsure what this line is supposed to be about. Presumably prior to before Shel had to make the decision to kill Stephanie or drive away in the RV. *Stephanie has lines where it sounds like she is far away. Closer inspection proved that it was retakes of her lines in 'Bonnie's Story' though why this was scrapped is unknown. *Dee and Leland had one last conversation before she died in his arms. In the final, she is already dead before Leland arrives. *Tavia’s chapter in the story was initially going to have her and Stephanie (referred to as Annie in the game files) travelling together and reaching the rest stop before Tavia ends up critically injured through breaking her back. After the two of them reach their camp, the other major 400 Days characters would then have to choose between helping her or leaving her based on the choices they made before.https://youtu.be/gofdcVDtYdE https://twitter.com/spainsy/status/1045016509897224192?s=21 Videos Trailers The Walking Dead 400 Days Trailer|E3 Trailer The Walking Dead 400 Days - Launch Trailer HD|Launch Trailer Achievements/Trophies :For all obtainable achievements and trophies, see Achievements. Reception External Links *www.telltalegames.com/walkingdead/400days - Telltale Games Official Site References Category:DLC Category:Season 1 (Video Game) Category:Episodes Category:Video Game Category:Video Game Episodes